Meta Knight's Dying Wish
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: It has been a few years since the last battle with Nightmare Enterprises. One peaceful day, Wolfwrath appears, setting life in jeopardy. Sacrificing his own life to save others, Meta Knight fights the wolf. Wolfwrath fights, this time taking the knight's life. How will people react? (watch KRBAY first) MY ALTER EGO JASMINE LEAFWILLOW WROTE THIS.
1. WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOVA JUST HAPPENED!

**Hey I'm back after a very long break. Miss me? Let's get to the point: Meta Knight's Dying Wish has begun! It will take a wile for updates, but all is good. **

**I have a request as well: can someone make cover art for my stories? **

It was a normal day in Dreamland. Well, as normal as it could get with Kirby around. A year had passed since Nightmare's defeat, but they had all forgotten. Over the course of the year, Kirby had learned a few words besides poyo. Spikehead, Iroo, Honey, Tuff, and Kirby were playing a game of soccer in the castle gardens.

"Don't let Kirby get the ball," Tuff said to Spikehead, passing the ball. Then Kirby interfered, stealing the ball.

Tuff groaned. "I thought you said he wouldn't get the ball, Spikehead!"

"Sorry, Tuff," Spikehead replied.

"Kirby's going to get a goal!" Honey exclaimed, pointing at the puffball.

Kirby was racing to kick the ball in. A shadow appeared, snatching and then popping the ball. A chill went up Tuff's spine. Kirby was in shock. Wolfwrath had returned for revenge.

Tiff was causally combing her hair after Tuff had messed it up.

"_I wonder if they're still playing soccer in the garden," _she thought. Then the howl struck. "Wolfwrarth!" she exclaimed, dropping her comb and racing towards Dedede to question him. After the questioning, Tiff decided she'd ask for Meta Knight's help.

King Dedede's knights were training in their room, seeing who could stay on the furniture and be up the longest. So far Blade was wining.

"This is fun!" he said, hopping onto the couch to spar with Sword. Then the howl struck.

Meta Knight almost dropped his sword in shock. Even after defeating that wolf twice, he was still alive and kicking.

The knights ran out the door and went to help.

By the time the knights arrived, things were crazy. Kirby was using Cook, but it failed.

"We meet for the third time, Wolfwrath," Meta Knight said, protecting Kirby and his friends. Without being told, Sword and Blade got everyone out of there.

"Go warn Cappy Town that the wolf is back," Blade ordered the Cappy kids. They ran as fast as they could to town.

Meta Knight prepared to battle. "This will be the last time we meet," he said slowly advancing on his foe. Then with a stunning leap, the fight began.

"_I will take him down,"_ Wolfwrath thought, fighting Meta Knight with his whole spirit.

There was no telling who was winning. The battle was getting intense, both side starting to fall. Then there was a final clang, and Wolfwrath ran. Meta Knight fell. His mask split open. The knight didn't move.

"Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade said, running to his side.

Meta Knight was going fast. "Show them the secret..." he trailed off, and was limp.

"NO!" Sword screamed.

Meta Knight was gone.

**I know that this might be very sad, but it gets better later...**

**Please don't yell at me! He's my favorite character too! **


	2. Reactions to the event

**Yay, here's 2. Hopefully I will get some reviews**

Tiff had arrived on the battle scene in time to see Meta Knight's fall.

"What just happened?" she whispered to herself.

Tuff walked up. "Meta Knight died," he said, starting to cry.

Kirby walked up to Meta Knight. "Poyo?" he said. The knight did not awaken. "POYO?" he said, but louder. The knight still didn't move. "POYO!" Kirby cried, and started crying.

Tiff sniffled. "I'll go to town to spread the news," she said, starting to walk off.

Blade was trying to help everyone overcome the shock of Meta Knight's death. "Calm down everyone. We'll get over this, but for now, calm down," he said, trying not to freak out. Then he started writing a note. After finishing, he threw it in the air, aiming it for space.

**Meanwhile...**

Tiff had just arrived in town. Everyone was freaking out, scared Wolfwrath would come for them.

"I have an announcement, everyone," she said, climbing the tree. She gulped. "Meta Knight is dead," Then she walked off, heading for the castle.

Upon arrival, she ran to her brother and cried. "And to think, all he did for us. He saved us all a few times. And now he's gone."

Kirby walked over to them. "Poyoyo?" he said. Tiff let him in to the hug.

No one really did anything for the rest of the day. No point in trying to forget.

"Sword?" Blade asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Did we tell Dedede yet?"

"No." Then Sword smiled underneath his mask.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize what happened?"

"Eh. Maybe a day."

"I hate Wolfwrath."

"I know that. Hey, what did you put on that note?"

"I was telling Sirica what happened."

"Okay. Why?"

"She trusted Meta, remember?"

"When are we going to show them the thing?"

"Once Sirica and Knuckle Joe get here."

They kept talking for a while. Tuff was going through his memory how Meta Knight risked his life to help him.

"I never even repaid him," Tuff whispered.

Tiff was back to back with Tuff, also looking back, remembering when he protected her, trained her, and taught her. He helped with everything. "Now its to late to tell him thanks," she thought.

**There's Chapter 2 for ya. Also, *beep*. Marx! Why did you hit that button? I wasn't swearing!**

**Marx: You were spoiling it.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Marx: No. Gimmie Tacos.**

**Me: NEVAH!**

**Marx: (hits the UNDO button) I want a taco now!**

**Me: Why?**

**Marx: Because I'm RANDOM!**

**DMK: When will Star Warrior Chronicles be posted?**

**Me: When I feel like typing it up.**

**OC's in it: DO IT NOW!**

**Sir Arthur: PWEASE? *puppy eyes***

**Me: N. O.**


	3. Two friends find out

**Here's 3. You guys are SO lucky that I'm **

Sirica was relaxing in her room, reading "_When Starclan gets Bored"*_. She had already read it once, but it was so funny she read it multiple times.

Xena** skipped into the room. "Hey Sirica," she said.

Sirica looked up. "What's that?" she asked.

"You got a note from someone named Blade," Xena replied, smiling.

"Let's see here," Sirica mumbled as she read the note. "Dear Sirica, Something terrible has happened. Meta's gone. Come to the-" She stopped. "No, that can't be true," she said, rereading the note several times. "Xena, pack your stuff. We are going somewhere for a while."

"Where?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Pack enough things for a week vacation and get in my ship. Bring Snow and Winter while your at it," Sirica ordered, running to the phone.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Oh good you're home!" Sirica said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Knuckle Joe, Meta's gone. Blade-you know, green armor?- sent me a note saying he died."

The phone fell on the other end. "Hello?" a younger voice said.

"Thomas***, can you pack things for your brother?" Sirica asked him.

"Okay, Sirica!" The little boy hung up and started packing things.

"Done!" Xena said. "I got 10 pairs of clothes each, 2 sets of PJ's each, your laptop, my plush cat, your toy pig, Snow, Winter, and Stormy!"

"Stormy?" Sirica asked.

"Yeah. There was a kit with Snow and Winter, so I grabbed him and named him Stormy."

"Let's go." The sisters left, but they had unsuspecting stowaways.

At Joe's house, they grabbed the suitcases Thomas had prepared, along with Dusky, their cat. He also was pulling Knuckle Joe onto the ship.

"Why are we going?" Thomas asked Sirica.

"My friend was also you brother's friend," she explained. "Hey, did you grab his amulet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sis, you and Thomas are going to be co-piloting for now," she said, starting up the ship. "Alright, let's go."

Knuckle Joe woke up as the ship was starting. "AH!" he said. "Who captured me? Where am I? What happened?" Then Sirica turned around. "Oh, hi."

"He woke up, didn't he?" Thomas said.

"Yep, and he's freaking out."

Joe came up to the front. "So, where are we going again?"

"MK," Sirica said.

Once they arrived, the first thing Sirica did after landing was make sure everyone was okay. After the check, she ran out of the ship and to the castle.

She met Tiff outside. "Please tell me it isn't true," Sirica said showing Tiff the note.

"It is. Did you happen to bring-"

"Knuckle Joe?"

"Yes."

"I did, along with our siblings."

Tiff was surprised. "You two have siblings?"

"Yeah," Sirica replied. "They were the two younger kids heading to play with Kirby."

"I was wondering who they were! Which one is yours?"

"I have Xena, the girl. She can be a bit of a mischievous one, though. Can you help me make sure she doesn't learn from Tuff?"

"Okay. I'm guessing the boy is Joe's brother?"

Thomas came over. "Yep, that's me! I'm Thomas."

"Why are they here?"

"Didn't trust them back at home."

"Oh, okay. We're just about to start the ceremony. Would you like to help?"

"Yes please," Sirica replied, holding back inevitable tears.

**Haha! Putting you on a cliffhanger until the next chapter!**

**Now, If any of you are wondering, I will put up the description of the first element in SWT on Chapter #5.**

*** _When Starclan Gets Bored _is an amazing story by Chucklez-lives-on! Check it out! And if you can, please say Destiny Willowleaf guided you there.**

**** Xena is an OC. Check my profile to read about her.**

***** Same as above, but with Thomas.**


End file.
